


In One Life

by qq_riri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fantasy AU, M/M, Trans Male Character, ish, slightly inspired by Apollo/Daphne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq_riri/pseuds/qq_riri
Summary: Yuutarou is a nymph who happens to save a god. This time, it's the sun god, Akira. How did that happen again?





	In One Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphyreLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/gifts).



> for tumblr user @sapphyrelily (i hope this is their AO3) for the fantasy haikyuu exchange, sorry it's so late ;_; life caught up and murdered me

Dotting the creekside were bright blue flowers, which grew tall and untamed without human interference. The grass grew wild and the trees grew straight up before curving around one another in a ring. Dull brown mushrooms also sprouted in clumps around the ring. The sun rose, shining its bright rays upon the picturesque scene. The creek sparkled under it, and bubbles rose as small fish swam past. 

A beautiful figure emerged from a tree. Not from behind it, or from atop it, but from the tree itself. The figure was less slender and more lanky, with broad shoulders. The skin was tanned, glowing bronze. Jet black hair shorn short rather haphazardly stopped at the chin, and just barely pointy ears peaked out from underneath, signalling that this was indeed a nymph. 

Abruptly, the sun swerved downward, then righted its course. It continued in a straight line rather than curving gracefully, however. A small speck could be seen hurtling straight down from where the sun had once been. As it was pulled down by gravity, one could hear screaming coming from the speck. The scream’s volume was inversely proportional to the owner’s height. 

Thankfully, the nymph just managed to hear the scream in time and rushed to catch the falling speck, which was now revealed to be a person. And quite the beautiful person he was, a man of fair skin and dark hair and eyes to contrast. Dumbstruck, the nymph stared for several moments before blushing deeply upon the realization that this man was not wearing any coverings. The man was promptly dropped, and an ear-splitting screech was heard from the nymph, making it so that both creatures have screamed in the span of a minute. The nymph briefly felt bad for the surrounding woodland creatures, but they, having good sense, evacuated the area as soon as they heard the first scream.

“Ow... What was that for?” he spat, looking up at the nymph. Then he blushed, deep and far-reaching. He must have been struck by Hanamaki’s arrow of love, for he fell in love right then and there. He opened his mouth to profess his love, but was stopped by the rising indignation of the nymph.

“Well, excuse me! I saved your life, and this is the thanks I get? It’s better to have dropped from four feet high than from in the middle of the damn sky, you know!” the nymph snapped, glaring hard at the man on the ground.

“My apologies, my fair maiden-” the man started, slightly surprised by the nymph’s temper. Weren’t nymphs supposed to be kind and beautiful?

He was interrupted yet again by another harsh glare. “I’m a guy, not one of those stupid ‘fair’ maidens you dumb human men fall in love with every three seconds. You can call me Yuutarou.” Yuutarou sniffed disdainfully, turning up his nose at the man.

And thus Hanamaki’s spell of love was broken, for the man was only doomed to love the one he first saw. He first saw a beautiful woman, but the one he was conversing with was not a beautiful woman. He was simply Yuutarou, who happened to be very pretty. “Sorry about that. I’m pretty sure Hanamaki got me. I’m Akira,” the man introduced plainly. “And I’m not human. I am a god.”

Staring at the man who was nothing special except for his blinding beauty, Yuutarou’s mouth dropped open. How could this be a god? Better safe than sorry, though, he thought. “Forgive me for being so impudent, my lord!” he pleaded as he dropped to his knees. 

Akira deadpanned, “Get up.” Yuutarou scrambled to his feet, rushing as to not accidentally anger the god. He bowed repeatedly, bending over at ninety degree angles, body perfectly perpendicular. “No need for that, I’ve never cared much for formality, anyway. Just call me Akira.”

Yuutarou stopped bowing. “If I may ask, my lor- Akira. Why did you fall from the sky, anyway?” An inquisitive look appeared upon the nymph’s face as he unconsciously tilted his head to the side in a rather cute manner.

“I fell asleep bringing out the sun,” the god stated. “Speaking of which... I should go fix that before Oikawa kills me.” Akira snapped his fingers and vanished. 

Yuutarou looked up and saw the sun’s course being righted into a natural arc. He looked back down at the empty field, surveying it. His heart twinged as he thought about the gorgeous god who he would never see again. There’s no helping it, he guessed. 

But just as suddenly as he had vanished, Akira appeared again. “Back. I pulled an all nighter last night pranking Hanamaki, so I guess he got his revenge when I dozed off. Sorry again about that.” 

“Not a problem,” Yuutarou murmured demurely. “But... what kind of prank were you trying to play on the god of lust, of all people?” His voice was colored with disbelief, and his eyes showed a similar feeling.

Ever so slightly, Akira’s eyes sparkled with mischief. His mouth curled upward and settled into a smirk. “I hit him with his own arrow and he fell in love with a human, Matsukawa, I think his name was?” One eyebrow raised slightly.

“You’re crazy,” Yuutarou guffawed. “I can’t believe you.” He clutched his stomach with one arm and leaned against his tree with the other. He chuckled to himself again, “That’s amazing.”

Akira’s eyes were bright and filled with some foreign emotion as he looked at the nymph, but of course Yuutarou does not notice. Akira smiled softly at Yuutarou, regardless. Rather than acting upon his feelings, Akira deadpanned, “I know.” 

And then Yuutarou looked at Akira with such warmth that Akira, the sun god himself, flushed. The two stared at each other for a minute before they turned away, laughing in tandem. It was almost as though they might have known each other in another life, if immortal beings had previous lives. Their eyes met once more, shyly this time, and Yuutarou thought- no, he knew- he was doomed.


End file.
